


[Podfic] Security Not Required

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [11]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of stephrc79's Security Not Required</p><p>Bond thinks Q needs additional self-defence training. Q thinks Bond is in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Security Not Required

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Security Not Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016321) by [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79). 



> SORRY, I FORGOT TO EDIT IT. I'LL REUPLOAD IT ONCE I DO.
> 
>  **EDIT:** THIS HAS BEEN EDITED AND NOW IT'S THE FINISHED VERSION. (Sorry for the mix up)

**Fic:**  [Security Not Required](1016321)

 **Fandom:**  James Bond (Craig Movies), James Bond (Movies), 00Q - Fandom

 **Pairings:**  James Bond/Q

 **Characters:**  James Bond, Q, Alec Trevelyan

 **Author:**  stephrc79

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  T

 **Summary:** Bond thinks Q needs additional self-defence training. Q thinks Bond is in over his head.

 **Length:**  00:11:35

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qhxw21y6vnj9j0t/Security_Not_Required.mp3)


End file.
